Memories
by Day Dreaming Angel12
Summary: Kenshin goes away to visit Tomoe's grave, when he returns he finds out that Karou was in an accident and lost her...memory. Can he convince the woman he loves... that he loves her? Please r and r


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rk, or any of the songs in this fanfic T.T

Summary: Kenshin has gone away to Kyoto to visit Tomoe's grave once again, when he returns, Karou was in an accident and lost her memory! Can he convince the woman he now loves who he is?

Karou's Pov 

I sat on the porch, gazing up at the starry sky. I'd woken up in the room behind me, surrounded by people looking concerned, but Ididn't know any of them! The tallest female, her midnight hair falling to her waist, had been sitting next to me. She'd told me calmly, "It's okay, you're safe. Your name is Karou and this is your home."

Having no memories at all, I had believed her. So I had let myself examine the room, take in each face. A boy, he looked around ten, was standing with his arm around a girl the same age. The girl's eyes were puffy and red, and her dark hair fell into them, obscuring my view. The boy had black hair as well, and he watched me with pain filled eyes. The next was a man, he looked about 21, but I found out later he was 19. His hair was brown, and rather spikey, reminding me of a rooster. The next was a woman, shorter then the man, but her hair was pulled up out of her tear-stained face. I had learned their names, in order of seeing them: Tsubame, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Tae, and the woman next to me: Megumi. Then my eyes fell on the last man. He was standing off to the side, his violet eyes never leaving me. His hair was a fiery red and tied in a low ponytail. He was a swordsman, I could tell, because the sword tied on his waist. I nudged Megumi and asked, "Who's that." My eyes never left him and I could see his eyes fill with enormous pain. "That's Kenshin," Megumi told me, her voice sad. "That's Kenshin."

I sighed. So here I was. They had dressed me and let me wander, as long as I promised to not leave the dojo. So here I sat, pondering how I ended up here, and why this 'Kenshin' had seemed so familiar.

Kenshin's Pov 

I stand behind her a bit, gazing at her back. The elegant way her hair falls, for once it isn't pulled back. I couldn't believe she had lost her memory. I had returned form Kyoto, after a final goodbye with Tomoe, I was ready to porpose, but as I walked through the gates, Yahiko came running to me. "Kenshin! It's Karou! She was in an accident!" That was all I needed to hear and I rushed to her. But the extent of the damage was too much. My Karou, without her memory. My heart broke.

I walked hesitantly toward her, but stopped as soon as she began to sing. Her voice was anglic, and I loved it so. I stood completely still as she poured her heart out into the song.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_"

Karou's Pov 

I don't know why I began singing. It just felt right, there wasn't anyone to hear me, why not? Now, where had I heard this song before? Surely I didn't write it before my… accident. Maybe I did… who know's? I enjoyed the song, so I kept singing. My voice sounded okay, but not as good as I would have liked. I winced as I cracked on a high note. But then again, no one was here, why bother stopping? So I continued to sing.

"_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_"

I froze when I heard a footstep. The person sat down next to me and I turned. It was… Kenshin. He smiled at me, and said, "Please Karou-dono, please keep singing."

I stared at him a moment, why had I never noticed that scar before? Just looking at it, I could tell it held much pain and anguish. "Sing?"

"Yes," He said, looking away. "Please sing."

I felt my heart ache for him, so I opened my mouth and let the words come.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again_"

Kenshin's Pov 

"_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again_"

The words were beautiful. She was amazing. Why didn't she remember me! There had to be a way… my… My Karou… She couldn't be gone… not now… Tears came to my eyes and I looked away.

She most have noticed because she asked, "Are you alright, Kenshin? Should I stop."

"No…" I choked out. "Please continue.

Karou's Pov 

Why was he crying? I just shook my head, and continued, maybe it would calm him down.

"_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back"

I took his hand in mine and sang that last verse loudly and truly.

"_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_"

I said to him softly, "There Kenshin. It's done. Now don't cry."

Suddenly he had released my hand and was facing me. Slowly he cupped my face with his hands, and stroked my cheek with a callused finger. "Kenshin?"

"Shhh." And his lips were on mine.

Suddenly I remembered. I knew it all. This palce, it was my dojo, this dress was my Kimono, and this man was Kenshin…. KENSHIN! WHY WAS KENSHIN KISSING ME? I pushed him away and looked ukp at him, panting for breath. "Kenshin? What do you tink you're doing…?"

"I'm sorry Karou-dono I thought it could bring back your memory… I guess not…"

"My memory? What the? Kenshin! I remember everything, really…."

Kenshin's face brightened. "The Karou-dono… Karou… will you… marry me?"

I was frozen. Marry Kenshin? "Kenshin…" I began slowly, I couldn't believe it. "Kenshin… I want nothing more." And I kissed him, right then and there. In a way I was glad I lost my memory.

A/N: What'd you think? That song was _Only Hope from A Walk to Remember._ Please review!


End file.
